


To Save a Life

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Karen Page, Gen, Spoilers-ish, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Karen and Matt may disagree on a lot of things. But if there's one thing they agree on... it's that Elektra doesn't deserve to die.





	To Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell by other fics, I really ship Karen and Elektra. Yeah, yeah, I know they only had one scene but still...

"You know she won't stop until we stop her first, right?" Jessica casually suggested as they hung out at Matt's office. 

Well, they weren't hanging out. Matt and his... new friends were in a bad shape after a whole day of fighting with Elektra and her undead ninja clan. 

"And how do you propose we do that?" Matt asked. 

Karen, who was busy stitching up the wound on Matt's arm, stopped when she noticed the uncontrolled anger in his voice. 

"I think you know how, Matt," Danny replied. 

"Who died and made you in charge?" Karen demanded on Matt's behalf. "She doesn't remember anything. On top of that, she's being brainwashed by a megalomaniac. Instead of sympathizing with her, you guys just want to go ahead and kill her? That's messed up." 

When Matt snapped his head towards Karen laid down a reassuring hand on his bare shoulder. 

"Did you miss the part where she tried to kill us?" Jessica pointed out. Karen could tell she was trying to hold back her anger. 

The woman was a little scary. Karen wasn't about to mess with her. But she wasn't about to let these two sit there and plan the murder of someone who didn't know what they were doing. 

"No, but that brings me back to my initial point. She's being  _controlled_ ," Karen scoffed. 

"Okay, first of all, who the hell are you-" 

"I'm the woman who can destroy your sweet, kind, rich boy image in a second so please keep talking,"  Karen threatened, cutting Danny off. 

Danny seemed rattled by her threat. He didn't say anything and sulked against the wall. 

"Why are you hell bent on protecting your ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend?" Jessica asked, cutting into the conversation. 

"Matt isn't just my ex. He's my best friend." 

Matt gave Karen an appreciative smile the second those words were out of her mouth. 

"Besides, while we don't agree on a lot of things, right now I'm with him. Because he's right. While there are times when killing may seem like the only option-" Karen paused and gulped. 

Matt reached out took one of her hands into his own. Karen intertwined their fingers together and held on. 

She then gave him a reassuring smile before continuing, "-this isn't one of those times." 

"Okay, you know what?" Jessica huffed as she got off the floor. "This is ridiculous, I'm out of here." 

"Yeah, I'm with Jessica on this," Danny said, getting off the floor too. "She's the Black Sky, Matt. Her whole purpose is to kill, to destroy, and she's not going to stop." 

"If you don't stop her then we will," Jessica said over her shoulder before she and Danny left Matt's office. 

When Matt and Karen were alone, he finally decided to bring up what Karen knew was bothering him all along. 

"Why are you helping me, Karen?" 

"Because it's the right thing to do?" Karen replied sheepishly. When Matt cocked an eyebrow at her, she sighed and added. "Okay, fine. But don't get mad at me, okay?" 

Matt let go of Karen's hand and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why would I be mad at you, Karen?' 

"I- I've known Elektra was alive for some time now." 

"What?" Matt demanded as he flew out of his chair. "How?" 

"A few months ago, that lady Alexandra came to our office. Elektra was with her. I mean, I didn't even recognize her at first. You know, since I'd only ever seen her once." Karen paused and gave Matt a pointed look. She knew he could tell she was glaring at him. 

"Sorry." 

"I think we're past that now, Matt," Karen pointed out. "Anyway, once I recognized her, I managed to take her aside and talk to her.  There was something off about her right off the bat. She seemed like she was in her own little world and couldn't even hear me. It was a bit disconcerting." 

"Then what happened?" Matt asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Well, a few days later, I started getting this feeling like I was being watched. That's when I ran into her again. Turns out, she didn't remember anything," Karen paused and then softly added, "She didn't even know you." 

Matt's arm dropped beside him. He pursed his lips together in a thin line. Karen knew he was pissed. 

"She just kept coming back after that. She was trying to find herself again. She thought I was the only one who could help her do that." 

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" 

Karen released a deep sigh before saying, "I honestly didn't know what to tell you. You were already miserable. I didn't want to make things worse." 

"Karen," Matt let out a breathy whisper. 

"It's okay, Matt. She's kind of grown on me," said Karen. "I would hate it if something happened to her." Her cheeks heat up when Matt smirked at her. "Shut up!" She hissed at him. 

"I didn't say anything!" 

"You didn't have to!" Karen argued. "But yeah, I agree with you. She doesn't deserve to die. I may have a plan to save her from your new friends." 

"Uh... Am I going to hate it?" 

Karen smirked at him before saying, "Nope, but Foggy will." 


End file.
